Nenneke
|Appears_games = }} |audio = Nenneke voice line.ogg}} Nenneke was a priestess of Melitele, and the indisputable head of the Temple of Melitele in Ellander. She knew Geralt since he was young, treated Dandelion with fond contempt and had met Yennefer on several occasions. The priestess was a motherly, stern figure, but she scoffed at being called Mother. She was more or less a mentor to Iola, and Nenneke's pharmacy was renowned for its potions, elixirs, salves and ointments, some of which required herbs growing only in the crystal-roofed greenhouse on the temple grounds. Biography Geralt once came to the temple to recover after nearly being killed by a striga. Nenneke cared for him, repairing his stitches and applying medicines. After staying there several days, Nenneke sent in her underling, Iola, to sleep with Geralt, as this would hopefully help his stress. The next morning, Nenneke bade Iola to leave, explaining she found the relationship inappropriate, due to Iola ignoring her duties. She then cleaned and redressed Geralt's wounds, and explained how slowly they were recovering and how his reflexes were slipping. Later Nenneke spoke to Geralt again in the temple gardens, explaining that Iola could put him in a trance and possibly reveal something about his future, though the witcher declined the offer. They then walked out to the entrance, where they were greeted by the knight Arthur Tailles and Count Falwick, who demanded the witcher leave the temple, by order of Duke Hereward. An argument between the two men and Nenneke errupted, with the priestess defending Geralt staying there, and the two knights insulting the old woman. The fight grew more serious, with Geralt getting involved, and Nenneke threatening Tailles with a jar of magic, before the two men rode off. Later, Nenneke announced the arrival of Dandelion at the temple to Geralt, and made it clear she was not very favorable of him in a light-hearted way. Later the priestess and witcher spent time together in the grotto near the temple, with Geralt recovering and Nenneke picking herbs and weeding. She explained she wanted him to stay, and after he said no, started to talk about Yennefer, and told him of how she visited the temple recently before him. Later as Geralt was preparing to leave the temple, Iola suffered from a seizure, and so Nenneke left Geralt's company to look after her. Unlike in the books, Geralt apparently met Nenneke for the first time after his fight with the striga. While he was recovering from his wounds, he grew delirious and mistook Nenneke for his mother. With fondness, Nenneke accepted the title and the role of a mother-substitute for the witcher. Later, Nenneke took a stand against the policies enforced by the Order of the White Rose, insisting the temple she led was open for everyone, and taking in refugees from Cintra, including Ciri, and elves. Nenneke was killed, together with all the other priestesses, in stark contrast to the books, where she survived the saga. In The Hexer TV series, Nenneke was played by Anna Dymna. Episodes * 08: "Rozdroże" (Crossroads) * 09: "Świątynia Melitele" (The Temple of Melitele) * 10: "Mniejsze zło" (The Lesser Evil) * 11: "Jaskier" (Dandelion) * 12: "Falwick" In White Orchard, Geralt met local herbalist Tomira and she told him that even though she studied under Nenneke, she later had to leave and find new home. Gallery File:Gwent cardart northern nenneke alpha.png|Older art of Nenneke in standalone gwent. File:Nenneke.jpg|Nenneke in The Hexer. External links * de:Nenneke es:Nenneke it:Nenneke pl:Nenneke pt-br:Nenneke ru:Нэннеке uk:Неннеке cs:Nenneke Category:Humans Category:The Hexer characters Category:The Last Wish characters Category:Blood of Elves characters Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:Something Ends, Something Begins characters Category:Thronebreaker mentioned-only characters